For You To Decide
by syzygy13
Summary: PG-13 for language, really. THX to all of the reviews! Okay, the few reviws. Not wuite sure what's going to happen, but for now, evilness abroad. Kag/Inu
1. Chapter 1

Oi. This is yet another story, one of many that I am writing, and can't seem to finish. So kill me. Its told strictly from Kagome's POV, first person. Not much to be said, I hate summaries, and my teachers hate it when I give them the whole "What happens when." crap. Oh well. Kag/Inu. Peace, Love, and Inuyasha!  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own High and Mighty Inuyasha, though I wish I did. If you are reading this fic, you probably wish you did too. We are not worthy, oh great Rumiko Takahashi!  
  
Sort of Prologue, I guess.  
  
'Gods, why is he so irritating?' I thought while listening to him whine about having to carry me because I just happened to forget my bicycle. Sure. I just happened to forget it. But I had a good reason to, mind you. My thoughts were interrupted by his complaints.  
  
"Kagome no baka. You knew we were going to cover distance today!" He tightened his grip on me as I started slipping off of his back. I didn't care how much he yelled at me at the moment. I was in his arms, snuggling my face in his thick, luxurious silver hair.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Er, Chapter One.  
  
(A/N- The 'him' was Inuyasha. Duh.)  
  
We were walking the next day, because we still hadn't even tried to go back to the well to get anything. He looked back at me, growled, and looked forward again. Shippo wasn't on this journey with us, it was a weak monster that I sensed.. (Later, Oh later.*Teehee*) He stayed back near the well with Sango and Miroku, keeping them, er, Miroku out of trouble. Who knows why they stayed back. 'Was it Inuyasha's doing? No. Couldn't be. I'm just a wench. His shard detector. Girl, you have got to realize he has no feelings for you. You'll only ever be his shard detector. That's it. You have got to get a hold on reality.' My stomach did a flip-flop and I got cold at the thought of rejection. Sure, I tried my best to reject Hojo many times; but then again, he deserved it in some ways. He was just too persistent. But do I deserve to be -gulp- rejected?'  
  
I suddenly stopped walking and swayed. Nausea hit me as I let the thought of Kikyo seep into my head, avoiding all security guards. I saw him pushing me away and turning to the outstretched arms of Kikyo, the half-dead, evil Kikyo I regret to share resemblance to, and part of my soul with. Inuyasha heard my footsteps cease and turned around to put a hand on my shoulder to steady my swaying body.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, as I stood in his shadow.  
  
"Nothing." I replied as I looked down, rubbing my hands against my arms. I started crying without noticing, and Inuyasha got that face on that said, 'Oh no, what did I do now?' I didn't want him to feel bad, yet doing what I did next was just pure instinct. I threw my arms around him just to have a safe place to cry. His muscles loosened as I think he realized I wasn't mad at him, and he was shocked for all of five seconds. Eventually, however, he wrapped his own arms around me too. I stayed there until my tears soaked through his red jacket. We were embraced in each other's arms, and for me it was bliss. I absorbed his touch, crying for him, even though he had no idea. I reluctantly let go after about three minutes, knowing we didn't have time to stand there all day. We had things to do. He grabbed my shoulders and looked right into my eyes with his own beautiful, mystical golden ones. He then lifted my chin and asked,  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" There was a touch of sadness and sympathy mixed with the seriousness of his eyes.  
  
"Inu.Inuyasha," I stumbled, "there's nothing wrong." I lied, and he knew it. The vision had hit me before, but never this hard. Inuyasha can detect just about anything in a person's voice, and he could definitely detect my fear and sadness.  
  
"Kagome, crying does not indicate that you are overwhelmed with joy, or at least not most of the time. Besides. I can smell it."  
  
"Its nothing, Inuyasha, it doesn't concern you!" I yelled, mad at his prying, even though it really did concern him.  
  
"Look, Kagome, I'm just trying to help!" He was getting angry. "Why do you always have to go so bitchy on my whenever I try to?"  
  
"Oh, kami, Inuyasha, I didn't mean to."  
  
"Just shut up! I don't freaking need this. Just keep your little secret, okay?"  
  
"Now you know how I feel when you keep your secrets from me, Inuyasha, like your transformation! It doesn't feel good, does it?" I ran back the way we came, regretting that my temper had gotten the best of me. I tried to find my way back to the well. I got lost. I was wandering alone and scared, and it was getting darker and colder. I was fearful of what may lurk in the darkness. I was about to find out.  
  
I was setting up camp for the night, which, in reality, was a bunch of leaves just bundled together. I had forgotten my bag back at the spot where Inuyasha and I fought. I took off my shirt, because I had a white tank top underneath it. I spread my school shirt across my bare thighs and relied on the leaves to keep my arms warm. I heard something in the distance. I sat up and shivered, but not from the cold. From pure fear. (Though it was very cold indeed, let me tell you!) I was defenseless, and Inuyasha was not there to protect me. The leaves of the trees behind me rustled, and I stood up in the exact spot my feet were placed. I turned around. Something sprang at me in the darkness and grabbed my arms with one hand and around my waist with the other. The only thing I could do was scream.  
  
"Hush!" it yelled at me with a deep, familiar voice. "Be quiet, wench!" He took his hand off of my waist and pressed it against my mouth to prevent any noise. It was rough and callused and. clawed? I tried to bit it. That proved no help and didn't do any damage to this strange creature. It did, however, taste really bad.  
  
"Oh, small Kagome, you have much to learn, like don't bite your master." He laughed evilly, you know, the whole 'muwahahaha' laugh. While he was laughing, I used this distraction to my advantage. I bit his hand again, this time hard enough to draw blood. He yelped like a small puppy (which is what he is, that slime). I ran away or at least as far away as I could before I ran into something else.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Haha! Dontcha just love cliffhangers? I do! Nah. Just feelin evil today. I have a question. someone answer. How do you do chapters?? I am dying trying to figure it out! Send that along with a review. reviews nice. Appreciated, not mandatory. I am emphasizing appreciated. Thank you all. I will write again!  
  
Luv, Roganu-chan 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Here's chapter two. I got so many good reviews! No bad ones! Allrighty then. Well, for me break has arrived. I dun know about all you other people, though. Ah, Catholic school. Peace, love, and Inuyasha!  
  
Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi is a goddess. She came up with Inuyasha, I didn't. It sucks, I know.  
  
Here's where last chapter left off: "I ran away or at least as far away as I could before I ran into something else."  
  
Chapter 2  
  
'Great,' I thought, 'now what?'  
  
The figure took a good look at me, grabbed my bare shoulders, and then ran past me into the clearing. He reached to his right side and pulled something out. It shined in the moonlight, then transformed into the familiar sword that had saved my own and Inuyasha's lives so many times. The Tetsuaiga glimmered in its glory.  
  
"Inuyasha," I whispered, smiling. He obviously heard me, because he turned his head and his mouth formed into a small grin. The figure that had tried to take me stepped into view.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" I yelled, overwhelmed with anger.  
  
"You piece of shit," said Inuyasha, pointing the Tetsuaiga in his half brother's general direction.  
  
"At least I'm not a lowly half-breed," he retorted. At that, Inuyasha growled deep in his throat. This had really ticked him off. To Inuyasha's delight, however, somehow Sesshoumaru thought he was high and mighty for even thinking of that comeback, and was laughing. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. Inuyasha took it as a sign and barreled at his half brother at full speed, plunging his battle sword through the crazy demon's chest. Sesshoumaru grabbed the sword with both of his clawed hands (like in the movies!! ^^) and keeled. Inuyasha pulled the sword from his chest and he blood glistened on the metal. The sword shrunk back down to the original beat up piece of iron it normally was.  
  
"Inuyasha...." I started to say, but he cut in.  
  
"Stupid girl! Why the hell did you run away from me? You could of gotten yourself hurt, or killed, and then where would I be? I wouldn't be able to get the shards! He could have taken you- and not thought twice about it! I can't believe you left and made me come down here and save-" I blocked it out and walked up to him and gave him a soft hug.  
  
"Domo arigato, Inuyasha." I snuggled my head in his jacket. He noticed my bare arms when his hand brushed against my shoulder.  
  
"You must be freezing," he said, quieting his voice. He gently pushed me away as he took off his red fire-rat jacket. Without it, the definition of his muscles could be seen clearly through his white undershirt. I accepted the red one as he held it out for me because Sesshoumaru bled all over my school shirt.  
  
'Gods,' I thought. 'People spite him for being a hanyou, but in my personal opinion, he is FINE!' I looked him over once more, feeling rather content. I put the jacket on and instantly felt happy and warm, like a puppy at the foot of his master's bed. (Hah! Pun not intended!)  
  
"Arigato," I whispered, smiling a little.  
  
"Feh," was all his said, tentatively putting one arm around my shoulders to make sure I was warm. He led me through the woods back to the path where he left my giant yellow bag, which I had carelessly left it where we fought. "We have to get going," he said. "Just because I stabbed that idiot doesn't mean he won't heal. He is full demon, you know."  
  
"I know," I replied quietly. We walked in silence for a while until I broke the stillness with my voice. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha." He stopped walking and took his arm off my shoulders. He turned to look at me.  
  
"Why?" he asked. He looked at me dumbly, and it made my heart cry silently.  
  
"Because I was so mean to you, and I ran off, and I yelled at you, and then you come down here and save me yet again.." I started crying. The rears wet my cheeks as I put my hands to my eyes. I felt ashamed to be crying in front of him, even though I had cried for him before. (Oh, come one, you've all seen "The Mystery of the New Moon and the Black Haired Inuyasha" right?) I almost crumpled to my knees.  
  
"Don't cry, Kagome, you've saved me before, remember?"  
  
"But you're always there! You're always here to save me.. I.. never really.. Oh, Inuyasha!" I finally fell, but Inuyasha's strong, comforting arms were there to save me from the fall.  
  
"Come on, Kagome. You know Sesshoumaru will be healed by morning. We gave to leave him here and move ass. There really isn't any time for crying.."  
  
I sniffed and looked up at him. "Forgive me?" I asked, whispering to him through my river of tears.  
  
"What is there to forgive?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I thought it would be a good place to end. Very waffy at the end, I think. Well, I have to go now. Press the little button down there. You know you want to. Let me diagnose your problem.. You have an itchy left-click finger! The only way to cure it is to.. Press the button! So come on, give it a try! Everybody's doing it.. ^^ Luv to all! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, minna-chan! Another chappie- I hope it's longer. The last two were just pitiful. I suppose there isn't much more to say but.I'm FINALLY FREE!!!! For two weeks, I am devoid of having to read ANYTHING for school in a limited time of two hours. It is pure heaven, and it gives me some time to write and relax. Another fic idea is here.. So please don't kill me! I have to think about it before I decide if I'm going to post it or not, but its alternate universe and it's basically about high school dive teams, their competition, and a little love that develops between the athletes.. Tell me what you think! I want to know before I write it and end up being disappointed at having nobody read and review it. Well, onto the fic then. Peace, love, and Inuyasha!  
  
DISCLAIMER From the POV of a patent lawyer: Inuyasha and all of its characters are not mine, but are sole property of Rumiko Takahashi, and of Sunrise, Inc. Any other companies that have any rights to it are mentioned here-______________ From the POV of ME: I dun own Inuyasha. Got that? Good.  
  
Chapter 3 of "For You to Decide"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was shocked. What did he just say to me? No sharp comment like 'You should be sorry, you pathetic wench,' or 'Damn right.'? It made no sense.. For now I just had to accept it.  
  
I looked down at the ground. My eyes trailed back to the small purple orb that was hanging around my neck. It was almost complete, and I was fearful for the day when it became. I didn't want to leave Inuyasha- He made my life complete. I couldn't go a month, let alone the rest of my life without one of his cute little insults, which, over time, I had learned to ignore and magically turn them into wonderful compliments. He, of course, hadn't realized it and kept on insulting me at his whim.  
  
"Really?" I looked at him.  
  
"I guess. I mean, you really didn't do anything. You just ran off. That's all."  
  
"But.. our fight?" I said, expecting something like, 'Oh, yeah, you bitch!'  
  
"We fight all the time."  
  
I just walked along, and watched the sun come up over the mountains. I looked at the light pink stretch across the top of one mountain, then spread to the others, and eventually the pink turned into light orange, then to deep orange, then to a brilliant yellow as the giant yellow orb rose above the rocky hills in the distance. "Oh, Inuyasha. Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
"It is rather pretty," he replied. We walked along, staring breathlessly at the sky. He seemed to be getting closer to me with each step. At first, I tried to walk the same direction, staying the same distance away that I had been. In the end, however, my attempts were completely futile and I allowed him to stride carelessly towards me. He eventually started to brush against my red clad arm, against his own white undershirt. When his clawed hands then, inevitably, brushed against my own, he took hold of it.  
  
I smiled and looked down, embarrassed. 'He's holding my hand,' I thought, and sighed (I am a master of the obvious). I was happy. I took my right hand, the one he wasn't holding, and pinched my thigh. I yelped lightly, and knew it wasn't a dream.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, just a hiccup," I replied quietly. His muscles relaxed and his grip on my hand loosened. I inched toward him and leaned my head on his shoulder. He released his hand and wrapped his arm around my waist. I wrapped mine around his waist, and we walked like this until the sun got high in the blue, afternoon sky. We were approaching the camp when I heard the familiar scream of the little kitsune.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" yelled Shippo. I let go of Inuyasha and allowed him to jump into my arms. Nobody saw my and Inuyasha's embrace. And he left towards his tree and I saw him jump up and take a seat. Miroku and Sango soon joined me and Shippo, and I hugged Sango, and when Miroku came to 'greet' me, he got a warning growl from a certain tree. I looked up and smiled. Miroku backed away from my butt.  
  
"Hey, guys!" I exclaimed. Sango dragged me to the springs.(Doesn't it seem that we always go there?)  
  
"So," she said as we slipped into the warm, embracing water. "What'd you guys do while you were away without adult supervision?"  
  
"You act like we did something unthinkable," I said.  
  
"Well, we all know about your feelings for each other."  
  
"What are you talking about Sango?"  
  
"Well, you know you like him, that's just obvious, and well, he's always worried about you. It's cute, actually, the way you won't admit your feelings to each other."  
  
I thought about our first 'hug' and it pained me, and then to when he slipped his hand over mine. I was wondering if the jewel was just an added bonus to him that first time, or whether or not it was only because of the jewel, and his intentions. A tear slid down my cheek in memory of the coldness of that action. Then I pushed it out of my mind.  
  
"You okay?" She didn't know about the hug. She wasn't even here then. It was only Miroku, who was undoubtedly in the bushes somewhere, spying. I made a mental note to grab Sango's hiraikotsu and give that lecher a piece of my mind.  
  
"Fine," I whispered.  
  
"Did he hurt you while you were away? What did he do? I'll kill him.."  
  
"Sango, he didn't hurt me. It was just a memory, that's all."  
  
"Oh.. Well, what did you do while you were gone? Did you get the shard?"  
  
"No. We didn't get it. And what we did is none of your business." Boy, did that come out the wrong way.  
  
"You mean you.."  
  
"No! Basically, we got in a fight, I ran off, ran into Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha stabbed Sesshoumaru and we hurried away, and we walked back."  
  
"Nothing a bit more, um, 'intimate' then?"  
  
"Well.." I started. Sango smiled. "MIROKU!" I screamed. "YOU BETTER LEAVE NOW IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!!!" I heard some leaves shuffle and a 'Crap,' from out of nowhere. "Now where were we? Ah yes. When walking back.." I told her the story.  
  
"No kidding!" Sango exclaimed as I finished off with 'And when he slipped his arm around my waist, I slid mine around his.'  
  
"Yeah..It was kind of freaky."  
  
"So?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'So'?"  
  
"Are you guys an item?" It drives me crazy when the people of this time pick up the stuff from my time.  
  
"An...item? No! Jeez, Sango!"  
  
"Well, I always thought it was bound to happen.."  
  
"I wish," I said. I imagined a kiss between myself and Inuyasha, a sweet, soft kiss, that tickled my lips and sent a chill through my body. This, however, was just a daydream.  
  
"Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh! I'm here."  
  
"That's good. I am all listened out and we need to leave before we drown."  
  
"Okay, Sango-chan." We left the water (hentais.you better beware of my wrath..) and slipped into our everyday clad. Sango picked up her hiraikotsu and I well, nothing. Kirara landed on her shoulder after a pounce from out of nowhere.  
  
"Hey!" she said as Kirara purred and snuggled in her shoulder. "Lets go, Kagome-chan."  
  
We left and headed back to camp. "So, is everything you said about you and Inuyasha.."  
  
"Yes! Stop asking!"  
  
"Okay!" Sango sweatdropped.  
  
We greeted Inuyasha and Shippo, Miroku was still probably hiding somewhere in the forest, fearful of Sango's wrath. He appeared sometime later, after I announced to Inuyasha I would be making ramen. He jumped out of the bushes, nonchalantly straightened his robes, then walked over to the fire I made to heat the water.  
  
"So," he said. "How was your bath?"  
  
Sango scowled. "I don't know, you tell me.." She reached for her hiraikotsu and fingered it lightly.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, Sango.." he said as a sweatdrop formed on his temple. His eyes and face changed to make one of those 'I'm guilty but I'm doing my best not to show it,' looks. "Um..I'm gonna run now, okay?"  
  
"I'll give you a five second head start," said Sango as she advanced to grab her preferred weapon and ran after the screaming monk.  
  
"Aw, they make a good couple don't they?" I commented as they ran into the distance.  
  
"Miroku has yet to realize that his actions don't get him anywhere," replied Inuyasha, trying not to make eye contact with me.  
  
"Is there anything wrong, Inuyasha?"  
  
"No.."  
  
"Oh. Okay, then. Just wondering."  
  
"What is up with you two?" piped up Shippo, stuffing his face with ramen.  
  
"Nothing Shippo. We're having a conversation," Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"Well okay then, just leave me in the dark, why don't you."  
  
"Shippo," I began. "Nevermind. Inuyasha, I have to have a word with you."  
  
"What, wench?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said, what we-"  
  
"I heard you the first time! Now come on, follow me." I was mad. After all that had happened, he still had the nerve to call me 'wench'? I'll show him a thing or two. That is just plain rude.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I cant write anymore. I am so done with this chapter. Tell me what you think, and then pleeeaaassse press the tiny little button on the bottom of the screen. Its your friend.your best friend!!! When you click it..a wish comes true! Okay. Mebbe not. Click the stupid thing anyways. 


End file.
